The Guilt (NW Episode 3.1)
The Guilt is the first episode of the third season of Primeval:New World.It deals with the events of what happened at the end of Series 2. Synopsis The team take Howard of his first official incursion and has to deal with gigantic dinosaurs. Plot At the Tank,Evan briefs of what to do on an incursion and briefs him on the safety protocols etc. Meanwhile in the city Connor returns and discovers an a gas leak in the building he is in and it explodes knocking him unconscious and then an anomaly opens letting a Giganotasaurus through. At the Tank the team make their way to the estate and see the Giganotosaurus it knocks over some bricks and when it moves out it becomes apparent Connor is there and they move him away and take him to Vancouver general hospital. In the Cretaceous a Saltasaurus is wandering the woods alone when a Aucasaurus appears and attacks it giving it a gash around it's legs,causing it to go through the anomaly. At the hospital Mara Fridkin reveals that Connor has a head injury at the back of his head from where he hit his head and has internal bleeding around his heart and has a fifty fifty chance of survival leaving Sam who has remained at the hospital in distress. At the incursion the team run after the Saltasaurus hoping to save it from the Aucasaurus but discover the Giganotosaurus has vanished into fin air,distressing Evan. In downtown Vancouver the Giganotosaurus attacks a motorway,once the team hear about it they decide Charlie and Howard should go and deal with it and they leave. At the incursion Toby is about to lock the anomaly when a Notosuchus comes through and attacks her and is left unconscious. At the hospital Sam is left in shock when Fridkin reveals that an emergency operation is need to save Connor,then his heart rate stops and Connor goes cardiac arrest. In Central Vancouver the Saltasaurus begins to stagger on it's feet and loses it's balance and the Aucasaurus seizes the opportunity and prepares to kill it but Ange arrives and shoots in and it falls over a stump onto sharp railings and is in-paled and dies much to Evan's anger. In downtown Vancouver Charlie and Howard chase after the Giganotasaurus and get involved in a crash and are left unconscious the Giganotasaurus runs out of Vancouver into the woods. At the incursion Mac returns to collect some EMDs and is shocked to see Toby lying motionless on the floor fearing she is dead,he detects her pulse and discovers she is alive, but the Notosuchus returns. At the hospital Fridkin manages to save Connor and he is taken into theatre. In Central Vancouver the team get a track to the incursion to return the Saltasaurus through the anomaly and the Aucasaurus is returned as well.Once the team return to the anomaly they see the Notosuchus about to attack Mac causing Ange is shoot it dead and they put the dead Aucasaurus back through but the Saltasaurus is giving is sever pain,leaving Dylan with not options. At the hospital Connor's operation is successful and he wakes up with Sam by his side. In downtown Vancouver Charlie and Howard wake up and take a lorry put of Vancouver and follow it but do not know which way it went.Causing Howard to call Lisa Merryweather who uses CCTV footage to find the creature but they have to wait for the system to load. In Central Vancouver Dylan has not other alternative but to put the Saltasaurus down leaving Dylan devastated and they put the creatures corpse back through the anomaly,Mac then takes Toby to the hospital as she is still unconscious.Meanwhile the rest of the team go to find Charlie and Howard. At the hospital Sam explains to Connor what happened to him and that he is recovering quickly,then Mac bursts through the door with Toby in his arms rushing Fridkin off her feet and leaving Sam anxious. In the woods outside of Vancouver Charlie and Howard are joined by the rest of the team just as Lisa has located the Giganotsaurus along with a mate which causes Evan to realises that when Toby was unconscious another Giganotsaurus came through,Dylan then speculates that they must be a pair ready to mate and head of to Vancouver zoo,while the pair of Giganotasaurus make there way to an oil rig. At the hospital Fridkin concludes that Toby has sustained concussion but it is not serious and she will recover quickly,Toby then wakes up and she and Connor discuss the equipment and gadgets they have made for their teams,much to Mac and Sam's annoyance who kiss. At the oil rig Dylan returns with Lizard scent and excretes in over a patch of grass causing the male Giganotsaurus to leave and sniff it,meanwhile the female is standing on a platform when it collapses and she falls down a pipe,Dylan then tranquillises the male and head to the female who is sideways and has a broken leg,Charlie suggests about trying to use rope to bring the creature back up but Dylan concludes it would be to heavy for that then the male wakes up and heads over to the female and tries to help her but fails and Dylan tranquillises it again and they have not choice but to kill the female and have to leave her core there and it is buried with soil the male is then taken back to the anomaly which is unlocked and the anomaly closes. At the hospital Evan,Dylan,Ange,Charlie and Howard arrive and Dylan explains what happened,Connor then thanks Evan for helping him and says that he returned to say thanks for helping him deal with The Firm and Fridkin tells him he and Toby can leave and they return to Cross Photonics where Evan tells Dylan she did great and proposes to her with everyone watching her and she says yes and ask Connor to be best man which he excepts and he and the team leave as Evan takes Dylan home. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson *Howard Kanan Guest *Connor Temple *Mara Fridkin *Lisa Merryweather Creatures *Giganotasaurus *Saltasaurus *Aucasaurus *Notosuchus Settings *Cross Photonics *Vancouver General Hospital *Vancouver (Central and Downtown) *Woods *Oil Rig Cancelled Story idea The plan was for Connor to have a greater contribution to the story and be involved in the incursion and for it to be set in the Tank which involved a Deinosuchus attacking the team and Stygimoloch but for unknown reasons it was scrapped. Trivia *This episode marks the first instance in which an organisation from Primeval is mentioned on New World. *The female Giganotasaaurs is slightly bigger than the male Giganotasaurus suggesting the ones seen in Primeval are male. Gallery S3e1p.jpg|The Aucasaurus sees the Saltasaurus We.jpg|The poster for the episode Pitge.jpg|The female Gigantoasaurus in the pit Irece.jpg|Sam speaks to Fridkin about Connor Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes